


【德哈】My sunshine

by Tumoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumoons/pseuds/Tumoons
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	【德哈】My sunshine

1  
马尔福和波特在一起了。

“哈利，告诉我马尔福这个混蛋是在折磨你是吗，我现在就去找他——决——斗 ! ! !”

罗恩的声音大的不知道的人以为他用了声音洪亮，整个礼堂的人都注视着格兰芬多那个脸红的和头发一样的男生拼命晃着哈利的肩膀，一副要舍生赴死的表情把哈利吓得够呛。

赫敏瞥了一眼整个礼堂以及斯内普那个下一秒就要扣一百分的厌恶表情赶紧把罗恩摁在了他旁边的座位上，迅速施了个咒语，哈利则迷惑的看着自己的好兄弟并被他接下来的话震惊的不知所措。

“冷静，罗恩，冷静，怎么了，德拉科又惹你了”

“你看，马尔福居然一边拽着你的手，一边把你按到墙上，眼睛一直盯着你的脸，嘴唇下一秒就要碰到你了，他…他…这是要…”罗恩指着科林偷拍的照片激动的说。

“罗恩，我…”哈利刚想解释就被罗恩接下来的话吓到了。

“要…咬你啊，斯莱特林的毒蛇，我就知道，这些天他没围追堵截我们肯定使什么坏心眼呢，你看你被吓的脸都红了”

“啊？？？”哈利本来因为害羞变得微红的脸变得更红了，怎么办应该早点告诉罗恩的，这下误会大了。

罗恩的脸色终于变正常一点了，眼睛却睁得更大了，里面仿佛有一团火在燃烧。居然欺负他的好兄弟，哼，以为我是好惹的吗，要不是平时哈利拦着，我早上去把你打的你爸爸都找不到家，这次我非要好好收拾收拾你，马尔福。

“罗恩，你是傻子吗，男孩子们啊，哈利你居然还没告诉罗恩”赫敏一脸嫌弃地看了看罗恩，又看了看哈利，心里想着老娘怎么会看上罗恩这个脑子缺根筋的家伙。

“什么，告诉我什么”罗恩眼神里的愤怒终于小了一些，迷惑的看了看赫敏，又看了看哈利。

“我…我和德拉科在一起了”

“在一起？什么意思”

“就是他是我男朋友”

“什——么——？？？”

哈利看着一脸生无可恋的罗恩，不知道怎么办了，他本来想留在这里慢慢跟罗恩解释，不是他不想说啊，虽然这么说有点对不起罗恩，但是他真的明示暗示了不知道多少回了，可是罗恩永远以为他抱着德拉科是在摔跤，他把金色飞贼送给德拉科的时候罗恩就立马上前讽刺德拉科没本事，德拉科上课用纸鹤给他传情书全班都知道了，结果罗恩以为德拉科要给他下战书狠狠地瞪了一眼德拉科，拜托谁会用那么漂亮的小纸鹤下战术啊，拖来拖去哈利越不知道怎么开口了。私下里哈利已经和德拉科达成协议不让他惹罗恩，代价当然是一个又一个绵长深情的吻。可是刚才罗恩进来的时候自己正要去找德拉科约会，现在已经迟到了好久了，一会儿不知道要怎么应付小龙呢。哈利求助地看了看赫敏，赫敏立马心领神会，按住正在出神的罗恩让哈利赶紧走，心想关键时候还是得看老娘的。

赫敏当然是把德拉科和哈利的故事小小地加工了一下告诉了罗恩，结果就是罗恩被他们惊天地泣鬼神的绝美爱情感动的一塌糊涂，并发誓衷心祝福他们。赫敏感慨，果然麻瓜的黄金档偶像剧就是管用。

哈利赶紧跑到霍格莫德找德拉科，心里把罗恩抛到不知道哪个旮旯去了。忽然，一道寒冷的目光把哈利盯得浑身发冷，糟了怎么办小龙一定生气了，不管了不管了，哈利一鼓作气跑上前扑到了德拉科身上，双手抱着德拉科的脖子就亲了上去。他感到小龙冰凉的嘴唇慢慢变得温暖柔软，好像还弯了一个弧度，他可真好闻啊。忽然哈利感觉到自己被两只瘦而结实的胳膊圈了起来，两只手温柔地抚摸着自己的后背，哈利知道自己安全了，恋恋不舍地抬起了头，迎面看见了小龙灰色的眼眸，长长的睫毛，不禁笑出来了。

德拉科看见哈利翡翠一样的眼眸，弯弯的眼角，心一下就软了，用一根手指轻轻敲了一下哈利的额头，想着我真是拿你没办法啊。

“说吧，怎么回事，傻宝宝”

哈利就把刚才的事一五一十地说了出来，心里觉得有点对不起罗恩。

“哼，我就知道那蠢红鼬只有一勺子的感情，好了，你不是说格兰杰是个聪明的女巫吗，她一定有办法的。那么，波特先生，你愿意和马尔福先生开启第一次正式约会吗。”

哈利看着德拉科伸出右手，脸上得意的表情真想让人揍他一顿，不过

“小龙”

哈利一把拉住那只手并且让他的手指留出一点缝隙，把自己的手指放到缝隙中。两个人十指相扣，眼睛深情地看着对方，一片雪花落在德拉科鼻子上，轻柔地化成了水。

“这次我不会放开你的手了”

“我会牢牢抓住你的，哈利，你别想离开我”

一株槲寄生在两人头上悄悄绽放，两人默契地交换了一个更加绵长温柔的吻。

马尔福和波特分手了

哈利不知道德拉科最近怎么了，一直躲着自己，仅有几次的碰面也是简单地打了个招呼，更让哈利不安的是，德拉科总是带着冷漠的表情，他就好像不是那个哈利认识的怼天怼地，潇洒自在的男孩了。哈利自己也很头痛，这学期总是被噩梦缠绕，每次深夜都在惊恐中醒来，发现自己一身冷汗，每到这个时候哈利都很想抱抱德拉科，很想念他身上的味道。可是哈利知道卢修斯是食死徒，如果德拉科知道伏地魔一直让侵入哈利的大脑，企图伤害哈利，德拉科一定会为难的，一边是家族的未来，一边是自己的男朋友，让他怎么选择呢。哈利多么希望德拉科一直是那个有着幸福家庭的孩子啊，不要像自己一样，承担父母离开的痛苦。

哈利内心也有一点自私的想知道德拉科会怎么做，如果卢修斯选择了伏地魔，德拉科会选择自己吗。哈利觉得心有一点酸痛，又有一点恼怒，他没的选不是吗，就算他选择了和家人站在一块，也是爱自己的。

两个人就这样心照不宣地躲避着对方。哈利躺在床上，突然想到，斯莱特林和格兰芬多只有为数不多的几节课一起上，其他的时候似乎没有什么交集的机会，躲着德拉科好像也没那么难。哈利又有点难受，为什么两个学院交集的机会这么少，连偷偷看他几眼也这么难，他们已经两个月没有牵手了，两个月没有拥抱了，两个月没有接吻了。

“小龙是怎么做到的呢，以前我走到哪儿都能碰见他，虽然每次见面都是吵架，每次见面我都想揍他一顿，但是…我有点儿想念那些日子了。”

哈利不想这样了，他想念德拉科，他要找机会和他说明白。

过了几天，邓不利多让哈利找斯拉霍格恩套出汤姆当年的事情，哈利一直在想应该怎么做。赫敏和罗恩拉着哈利去霍格莫德散心，霍格莫德下着很大的雪，三个人喝了点酒，在雪地里晃晃悠悠走着，突然，一声尖叫把三个人吸引了过去，是莉安在看着凯蒂尖叫，他们看见凯蒂好像失去了理智，她整个人好像被人操控着，在雪地上翻滚来翻滚去，突然又升到了高空，然后整个人又掉了下来，在雪地上砸出了一个坑。三个人都吓傻了，海格不知道从哪儿过来抱起了凯蒂，对三个人说不要用手直接碰那条项链，这时哈利才看到地上有一个盒子开着，里面是一个项链。哈利问莉安这是要送给谁的，莉安告诉他是要给邓不利多的，但绝对不会是凯蒂要伤害邓不利多。

哈利他们把项链交给了斯内普就回宿舍了，他很苦恼，是谁居然这么大胆子去伤害邓不利多，邓不利多是他敬爱的师长，在他迷茫的时候总能指引他，他不会让那个人得逞的。哈利心里其实很害怕，隐隐约约有个声音在告诉他，那个人可能是德拉科，但是他不敢相信。

“不会的，小龙不是那种人，我了解他，我知道他不会的，至少他会顾念我的”哈利对着空气，却又像是对着谁说，语气里满是坚定，眼神却不自觉的流露出慌张。

斯拉霍格恩办了一个圣诞晚会，哈利其实一点都不想去，他甚至连个舞伴都找不到，要是小龙在就好了，可是他还没想好怎么面对小龙。

哈利最后邀请了卢娜。突然，大门被砰的一声打开了，斯拉霍格恩拖着一个瘦高的男孩进来，那男孩脸满是苍白，哈利一眼就知道他是德拉科，他怎么变瘦了，脸色这么难看，哈利赶忙对卢娜说了抱歉上前拉上了德拉科的手。

“你怎么来了，你身上怎么这么冷，我好想你”哈利望着德拉科慌忙地说。

“我抓到他偷偷摸摸地不知道在干什么”斯拉霍格恩对哈利说。

哈利看着德拉科，想听他说点什么。德拉科一下子挣脱了哈利的手，冷冷地说“对不起，我先走了”然后看都没看哈利一眼就离开了。哈利赶忙追上去，偷偷跟着德拉科，他不想强迫他立马做出选择，只是想再看看他。接下来哈利没想到的是斯内普找上了德拉科，哈利听着他们说话，心一点一点地凉了下去，实际上在他听到德拉科嘴里那句“我是被他选择的人”，哈利就什么也听不到了，他靠着墙，身体一点一点地向下塌了下去，他蹲坐在地上，脸埋在膝盖间，双手抱着腿，眼泪忍不住地一滴一滴落在衣服上。

不知道过了多久，一个熟悉的声音在喊他  
“哈利”

哈利怎么会不知道那是谁，是德拉科，是他喜欢了那么多年的德拉科，哈利忍不住想德拉科在选择伏地魔的时候有没有想到自己曾经因为那个疯子失去了父母，忍受了十一年的虐待，不敢相信别人会爱他，不敢轻易接受一份爱，后来到了霍格沃兹，他慢慢接受了父母对他的爱，尽管那么不真实地存在于厄里斯魔镜中，慢慢接受了罗恩和赫敏的友情，邓不利多帮了他多少啊，没有邓不利多，自己就还是那个表面热情内心懦弱的男孩，是啊，是邓不利多让他相信爱的伟大。哈利早就看出来了德拉科讽刺的话中流露出的关心，越来越觉得他只是个可爱的大男孩，有着幼稚的骄傲，慢慢地居然喜欢上了他，向他告白，哈利不想再失去一点点爱了，他听到德拉科说也喜欢他，喜欢了那么久，哈利觉得自己好幸福。可是，自己最爱的人要伤害自己最敬佩的人，哈利不知道该怎么办了。

“德拉科，你知道吗，你知道我有多爱你吗”

德拉科假期的时候回家看到伏地魔，看到马尔福庄园里全是食死徒，心里就全明白了，父亲还是选择了伏地魔。德拉科觉得很讽刺，卢修斯知道自己的儿子在和救世主谈恋爱吗，如果伏地魔知道了会怎么处置马尔福一家吗，德拉科和卢修斯谈过了，他说他爱哈利，他不会看到他受伤害的。卢修斯很生气，告诉他没得选，因为自己已经选了这条路，回不了头了。那天晚上，伏地魔说要见德拉科，德拉科明白现在只有假装服从才能保住哈利。伏地魔看见了德拉科和哈利的事情，德拉科骗他说自己只是为了接近哈利，伏地魔不管纳西莎的恳求，在德拉科手臂上刻上了那个符号，让他去杀了邓不利多，德拉科当然知道伏地魔是试探他，这样也好不是吗，以后说不定还可以护着哈利。德拉科每次看见那个标记就觉得恶心，他不敢见哈利，两个月了，他想念哈利的每一个表情，每一个拥抱。他和斯内普的谈话被哈利听到了，他有多想解释，可是他不能，为了家族，为了哈利，他只能忍辱负重。

德拉科听见哈利说我爱你，他的心里又是高兴，又是愤怒，又是酸楚。哈利，你是我心甘情愿抛弃马尔福的准则去爱的人啊，我也爱你。可是现在离开他才是最好保护他的方式，这样哈利也不会为难，他会去做大家都希望他做的事，他会成为救世主，大家都会爱他的，少自己一个人也不差什么。

“对不起，我们分手吧”


End file.
